Unfair Play
by XxTeOxArIsxX
Summary: Morning approaches in London, England. More specifically on 221B Baker Street. What wonders does this time of the day possess? Johnlock fluff. Disclaiming everything except the idea to make this fluffiness. Rated T just to play it safe -
1. Unfair Play

** Unfair Play **

AN: Oh my goodness, I haven't posted a fic in forever! Wow, I am really behind in my schedule (like I ever had one lol), but I want to make up for it! As of this moment, I am totally addicted to Sherlock, the BBC t.v show. Don't know what it is, WATCH IT. It's quite loverly :D Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Sherlock. If I did, I would totally make John and Sherlock OTP.

* * *

The morning was cool and crisp, slight dampness from last nights drizzle lingered as the sun began to rise on the low horizon. Everything was silent on Baker street, more specifically on 221B Baker street.

One occupant however, groggily woke up through the layers of sleep and shuffled their way out of their bedroom. Dark brown curls stuck out in random directions, creating this large mess of static-y ringlets. The tall figure narrowed his eyes as he glanced around his flat, the same clutter and mess remaining in the exact spots as they were yesterday, the day before, and the day before that day.

Everything was in order, well in his perspective. Piercing blue eyes slowly glanced to the kitchen, while the owning body shuffled its way to the desired location. On the kitchen table that was islanded in the middle of the room, contained all of his scientific equipment and experiments. One experiment in particular, the brunette was conducting on various blood samples, had shown many various results from the day before. Taking the time to record his observations, he heard more movement from the room above him.

The brunette smirked, looking up as struggled movement trailed down the stairs. Returning back to his work, another figure entered the flat.

This figure was considerably smaller in size, the body owning short, sandy blond hair and hazel brown eyes. His gaze was softer, yet held a hardness from waking up. A soft groan was faintly heard from the living room, the blond stretching briefly.

"Good morning."

The blond said, passing the taller male to make himself a cup of tea. An interval of a second later the brunette replied his salutation, ghosting a soft smirk over his lips.

"Good morning."  
"Would you like a cup of tea?"

The blond asked, looking at the taller male over his shoulder.

"Yes actually, that would be lovely."

The blond stared at him for a moment, looking the taller male up and down. Confusion and something in between surprise settled on to his face, the blond pursing his lips briefly.

"Your wearing a sheet."  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"Well no, but it was more or less a statement."  
"Your making this sound like a problem."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"NO."  
"Yes."

They just stared at each other for a moment, confusion and a slight percentage of frustration playing across the blond's features. The taller male just stared at him with a sharp glare, towering over the smaller male.

"No, I promise you that I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. Your stubborn, you don't admit easily to the little things."

The blond heaved a heavy sigh and just let it go, not affording to argue over something as simple as a sheet. However the brunette had other plans.

"Oh, you seem upset now. Is it because I'm right?"  
"No. I. Am. NOT. And your are wrong, dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes. With you and your mastermind intellect"  
"But you are, it's just written so clearly on that pretty face of yours, Mr. John Watson."

The blond rolled his eyes, picking up his laptop from the table and placing it on his lap, opening the screen to view the previous page he had on it before. He began to type, his finger tips furiously darting across the keys as he posted onto his blog. Sherlock just stared at him for a moment, a small but equally evil smile cornering his mouth.

John casually looked up at him, expectancy crossing his features.

"Do you want something?"

Sherlock just continued to stare at him, stalking over to where John sat. John watched his movements cautiously, Sherlock always bearing the unexpected. After he saw the sail of a man settle in his usual chair in front of the fireplace, John continued to type.

Sherlock noticed that he pursed his lips now and then, his tongue passing over his bottom lip ever so slowly. John was just innocently concentrating, but even the unconscious action was an invitation into something so much more. Sherlock posed his hands into what some would say into a prayer, intently watching the blond type.

John quickly posted his new blog, paying no mind to the advancing Sherlock Holmes. Just as he added a few finishing touches, bright white fabric suddenly came into view. John paused for a moment before looking up, his eyebrows knitting together.

Now that John had looked up to examine this sudden brightness, he gasped and was taken aback slightly by the sudden closeness to the brunette. The light from the window off to John's right caught the contours of Sherlock's face, his high cheekbones soaking in the morning light. Sherlock took pride in John's surprise, allowing his smile to widen.

"So...are you still upset about this sheet? Because I know a great way to get rid of your frustrations."

John gulped audibly, a light blush riding high on his cheeks. Sherlock's bright blue eyes turned a smoldering grey in the light, the small speckle of brown just above his pupil in his right eye becoming more visible. Had John noticed that the speckle was there? But what did it matter at the moment?

Sherlock closed the small gap between them slightly, his hot breath brushing against John's heated skin. Sherlock closed John's laptop monitor, the action causing his sheet to slacken against his lean body to reveal what sinfully lied underneath. John swallowed hard, biting his lip roughly to not give into temptation. Should he? Or shouldn't he...

Sherlock stared at him lustily, tracing John's lips with his tongue. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat, like thunder in the distance. John shivered at the delicious sound.

"So how about it doctor? I think it's time to get a physical check up."

Sherlock brushed his lips against John's, teasing the blond into his deadly kisses. John breathed against him, half-liddedly staring into the smoldering grey.

"Your so evil, Sherlock."

Sherlock kissed John heatedly, the kiss instantly becoming wet. Sherlock licked at where John's lips have split, asking for entrance into the heated chamber in which was John's mouth. John allowed him to enter, a soft moan escaping from the back of his throat. Their tongues mixed and swirled, dancing against both wet muscles. Sherlock pulled back slowly, a thin bridge of saliva trailing from their lips.

Damn that Sherlock. He could turn his brain into mush just by a kiss. Sherlock could say something that can literally destroy his entire well-being, but a simple kiss can make him forget and fall for the detective all over again.

Sherlock knew that his handsomeness was a terribly good advantage, but he used it so evilly even to his own admit. And he was damn proud of it.

"Damn you Sherlock Holmes."  
"Aww, why do you say that?"

John smiled, kissing him gently. John's hazel orbs caught the light as well, the light melting his irises into a liquid honey brown.

"Because you play so damn unfair."

Sherlock laughed, pulling the doctor to his feet. Taking John's hand within his own, he lead him to his room where naughty things took place. Well, at least John wasn't upset anymore.

* * *

Welp, I hope that was alright for your eyes to read through. :D Until next time~!


	2. Too Cute

**Too Cute  
**  
AN: Had another envision of Johnlock last night, and I just had to upload another fluff. Sherlock and John are just too cute for their own good sometimes. ;D  
Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Sherlock, and if I did I would make John and Sherlock OTP.

* * *

Sherlock smiled genuinely as he knew that he was successful. Cleverness and intelligence wise, but also in his wickedness into manipulating the poor doctor to his will. Just a simple movement and the blond turned into mush. A couple of fancy words and a shiver shook him to the core. Damn he was good at what he did, and his pride of it all never unfazed.

Sherlock sighed blissfully and pulled the ensnared John Watson closer to him. John moaned softly and curled into Sherlock's tall frame, nuzzling himself closer to the detective. Sherlock looked down at the peacefully sleeping blond, and couldn't pull his eyes away from the innocent figure.

John's features relaxed and stilled, his short hair falling over his closed hazel eyes. John's addictive mouth parted open slightly, his warm breath clouding against Sherlock's bare chest. John was truly adorable, and sometimes against his own good. Sherlock felt an ache grow deep in his belly, this feeling probably being a strong desire or lust. If only John was awake to relieve him of his problem... Ah, shit.

Sherlock tilted John's head back gently, leaning closer to the inticing blond for a soft kiss. John stirred, his hazel eyes opening slowly. Liquid brown orbs stared up at him, sleep causing his eyes to dilate into full moons.

"Sherlock?"

John said innocently, keeping his eyes locked on Sherlock's awe-stricken pair. Sherlock swallowed hard, resisting the urge to full on attack John. John noticed his slight discomfort and titled his head to the side, his eyes playfully expressing concern.

"Sherlock, are you alright?"  
"Dammit John,"

Sherlock paused as he pulled John hard against him, hot friction from skin against skin resulting in an immediate orchestra of moans. John was left breathless, unable to catch his breath from the sudden action.

"Wha-what? What did I do?"

John asked breathlessly, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes. Sherlock leaned down for a hot kiss, rolling on top of John to deepen the kiss. John's hands trailed to his waist, not really sure on what to do at the moment. Sherlock pulled away and touched foreheads with John, the both of them slightly panting.

"Your just too cute for your own good sometimes."

* * *

Awww, so much fluffiness I can't take it! Their just to effin adorable together. I wish the BBC can make them OTP (One True Pairing). Well, until next time~


End file.
